walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg (Comic Series)
Greg was a survivor of the undead apocalypse, and one of the six Hunters who were tracking down Rick Grimes and his group of survivors on their journey to Washington. Overview Pre-Apocalpyse Greg's personal history before and during the undead apocalypse prior to Rick's group encountering him, like most characters, is unknown. After-Apocalypse Greg was one of six cannibalistic survivors who stalked and preyed upon other living humans, namely the weak or alone, for sustenance. Not much of his personality was revealed, only that he, like the others, listened to and obeyed the group's leader, Chris. Like his peers, Greg had initially become a cannibal due to the circumstances of the new world and the scarcity of food; however, the extent of how much he agreed with his group's actions is unknown. Chris had revealed to Rick that they had eaten their own children to survive, and it is unknown if Greg had any children that was part of the re-telling. Greg was the most physically imposing member of the Hunters, as acknowledged by Rick when he identified Greg to be shot first by Andrea when the two groups collided. He also seemed to the most active Hunter, having been one of the three who stalked Rick's group and one of the two, the other being Charlie, that abducted Dale. It was additionally hinted he may be good with a gun, which was why he was chosen to stalk Rick's group. Greg provided very little interaction in the series and was mostly just a background character. When Rick's group confronted the Hunters at their own base, Greg was the first to ready his gun, and before Chris could order him to do anything, Rick ordered Andrea to mangle the Hunters with shots. Greg was the first to be shot, and had his ear completely mutiliated from the bullet, incapacitating him from further action. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Sgt. Abraham Ford He, like the other Hunters, was killed and burned by Rick, Abraham, Michonne and Andrea, in retaliation for their attack on Glenn and mutilation of Dale, and allegedly for the safety of the group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Greg has killed: *Numerous counts of unnamed people and possibly zombies. Trivia *Greg was identified by Rick as "the big guy" when he signalled for Andrea to shoot the Hunters. *Greg is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Greg managed to have his ear shot off by Andrea. *Greg helped capture Dale with Charlie. *It is unknown if the tainted meat of Dale that The Hunters ate had any affect on them because of the short interval between the consumption and their deaths and when their bodies were burnt, so it is unknown if David's theory was correct or not. *Greg is one of five characters who did not appear in their death issue. The others being Allen, Charlie, Theresa and Albert. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals